


Wrong List

by Rhaella_Tully



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, One Shot, except for marinette all the caracter are mention in the story that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaella_Tully/pseuds/Rhaella_Tully
Summary: Marinette likes two boys and decides to make list in order to choose one of them, the conclusion she comes to isn't what she expected.





	Wrong List

**Author's Note:**

> This is also available in french. Aussi diponible en français.  
> There was no beta so sorry for the mistake

Marinette had a problem, one she had never expected herself to have, she needed to choose between two boys. Not that both of them were begging to be with her, far from it. The problem came solely form her. She liked two boys. She had talk about it with Alya, more accurately Alya had bugged her about it until she gave out. She had admitted to her feelings toward both boys, which had led Alya to the question.

“Which one would you choose? You can’t date both, I mean you could, but I’m not sure they’ll be okay with that.”

Marinette had tried to defend herself by clamming that since she didn’t date either of them, and wasn’t really making any progress in that direction, there was no point in choosing. But the truth was that she didn’t know whom to choose. And Alya hadn’t allowed her to escape. Her best friend reminded her that she couldn’t try her luck with both at the same time, imagine how you would feel if a guy hit on you and another girl at the same time.

Her friend wasn’t wrong, she knew that. She would hate a man who would do something like that to her. Even if Marinette wasn’t “hitting” on anyone, she had been indeed trying to get a date with Adrien for months, and she wouldn’t be against doing the same with Luka.

Adrien or Luka. A difficult choice that seemed impossible. Now that she was alone in her room, her numerous pictures of Adrien staring at her, the pick Luka had given in her line of sight, the choice only seemed harder. The feelings she had toward both boys weren’t the same, but they were just as strong.

How could she ever choose? Perhaps, she should simply wait for one of them to make a move. Which could very well never happen.

She moaned over her problem for hours, until Tikki grew sick of it and told to make a list of pros and cons on both of them and decided accordingly. Marinette doubt this would help but at this point she was ready to try anything. 

She decided to start with Adrien, after all she had liked him the longest.

**Pros:**

**He’s so kind.** It was an undeniable fact that Adrien Agreste was overflown with kindness. He had shown it to her and others on many occasions. He had been willing to coach Nino when he was trying to ask a girl out, sadly this girl had to be me. He had given up his place at video game championship so Max could participate. He putted up with Chloé since he was a child, and had actually managed to make her act nice for a all evening. And there were all the act of kindness toward Marinette. The lucky charm he had made for her. The time he had agreed to spend the all afternoon helping her communicate with her uncle, while at a time where he barely knew her. He had defended her when Chloé accused her of having called the fire fighter during class. And of course there was that fateful day where he had willingly given his umbrella on a rainy day. He was so wonderfully kind; it made her feel like he was someone she could count on, someone she could trust. 

**He doesn’t shy from his own insecurity.** On the day they met he told me how this was the first time he ever went to school and that he had never had had any friend before. Not anyone would be willing to do that. Most people would just pretend that every thing is fine better than admitting their problem, especially one as embarrassing as never having had any friend. But not Adrien, he just told her, even though they didn’t know each other’s at all and that she had been rather mean to him. Basically he doesn’t have a oversized ego, like most boys, and Marinette really liked that. 

**He’s perfect.** Not only is he kind and not have an oversized ego, but he’s also smart, sensible and handsome. Not that beauty madder all that much, but it’s a nice bonus. Everything suits him, he’s pretty when he concentrate on school work, so cute when his shy, his adorable when his in distress, and I love to save him, not that like seeing him in danger, but you know…

**Cons:**

**I don’t know him all that well.** Even if I know his schedule by hearts, I know almost nothing about him. I know that his father over controls him, that he couldn’t even go to school before this year, that he can’t go out a lot, that he does fencing, that he’s good at school, that he speaks Chinese. But what do I really know about him? Nothing, I don’t even know what his favourite colour is. At the same time this problem could easily be resolve if I could say two words in front of him. But the real question is: can I consider a relationship with someone I barely knew?

**He doesn’t seem interest in me.** Marinette heard him say to Kagami that he only saw her as friend, what could she do after that? But if he see her as a friend that’s a good start, right? But what if he never saw her as more? This could be completely hopeless, which would be a good reason to try her luck with someone else.

**He’s perfect.** How was Marinette suppose to develop a stable relationship between two equal with someone who was perfect, when she was so far being so? It’s seemed impossible. She was so clumsy, what would she look like next to him? He was a model, she was a nobody (since no-one could know she was Ladybug), how were things supposed to work between them?

And then there was Luka Couffaine.

**Pros:**

**He’s nice.** He had immediately apologised for teasing her when he noticed it made her uncomfortable. He had helped Adrien get back up and instantaneously invited him into their band. Luka seemed like someone who understood people and always did his best to make them feel at ease. Luka was someone she felt would always try to be there for her.

**He seems to like me.** The behaviour of Luka around her seemed to show he liked her. Il had accepted to give her his mediator a little fast, the first thing he did upon seeing Ladybug was to ask her how Marinette was, and there was the way he had winked at her during the band performance. Yes, Marinette really though Luka was interested.

**We have a connection.** The moment they met something clicked, he had immediately been able to play what was in her heart, they both liked Jagged Stone, and she just felt at ease with him, she wasn’t as stressed as she was with Adrien. There was a link between them, they just worked well together. 

**Cons :**

**He’s Juleka’s brother.** They are rules, you can’t date your friends siblings is one of them. Marinette knew it. She knew what kind of problem it brought. First of all, it would probably make Juleka uncomfortable. Second, if things ended badly between her and Luka it could break her relationship with Juleka or break Juleka relationship with her brother. Third, it would undoubtedly make things awkward in between her and Juleka. She needed to think this through, and if she decided on a relationship with Luka she had to ask Juleka’s permission first. 

**I don’t know him all that well.** It was true that while things had immediately work between her and Luka, she didn’t know him at all. She had only met him once et didn’t know much about him apart from the facts that he was Juleka’s brother, he was a guitar player and he liked Jagged Stone. In the end all she had of Luka were first impressions. She needed to get to know him better.

**He’s older than me.** How high were the chances that he left her for someone his age? She knew they were only two years apart, but they were teenagers, for them two years was a lot. They were at an age where people undergo a lot of change. He was in lycée her in collège, they’re world were completely different. Could things really work between them? 

Who should she choose? The kind, humble boy who she doesn’t really know and doesn’t seem that interest in her, who also happens to be perfect. Or the nice boy who seems to like her and with whom she has a connection but who is older than her, the brother of one of her friend, and that she doesn’t know at all. Marinette couldn’t make a pick. 

But as she thought about it Marinette realised that the real question wasn’t which of the boys was best, it was what kind of man does she wants. So she decided to make another list of the qualities she would like to see in a partner. Not matter how unrealistic those could be, she though important to look at what she wanted, really wanted.

**First of he’d have to be kind.** This to her was the first thing to look for in a boy. She could never see herself date someone who was mean, and she definitely felt attracted to those who where willing to help others.

**It would be great if he like me.** This was obvious as someone who didn’t like her would never want to date her leaving her in a state of unrequired love and despair. 

**It was also important for him not be a misogynist.** Marinette never understood how any girl could be okay with dating a man who though of himself as superior to her and wouldn’t let her control her own life. But more importantly Marinette dreamt of a boy who would be comfortable enough with his masculinity to let her be.

**Moreover I hope for a boy who could make me laugh.** A cliché, she knew that, but she couldn’t help it. Who wouldn’t want to spend their day with someone who could make them laugh endlessly?

**I want someone who understands me.** That was crucial, wasn’t it the all idea of relationship? Having someone who understood and support you? To Marinette it was, so her partner had to understand her, and she had to understand him.

Basically she wanted someone that made her feel comfortable.

Basically, the perfect man would have to be kind, not misogynist, funny, he would have to like her and understand her.  
.  
.  
.  
I’ve just described Chat Noir.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is supose to be 'oh shit the perfect guy is the one I don't have feelings for', but if you want to see it as marichat feel free.
> 
> Do you think marinette was correctly caracterise in this? Cause I'm not sure of myself.


End file.
